Tire curing molds generally comprise two half molds, which are usually housed inside a casing in turn comprising two half casings. During the curing process, the two half molds are usually clamped together by keeping the casing closed, either by means of a press or an independent closing device on the casing itself, designed to axially and releasably connect the two half casings.
In the case of independent closing devices of the aforementioned type, the two halves of known curing mold casings are rigidly connected axially and in a releasable manner by means of a bayonet joint which, though highly effective from the functional standpoint, involves a number of drawbacks if, for any reason, the temperature inside the curing mold should accidentally get out of control and rise over and above a predetermined maximum temperature. In the event of this occurring, the rigid connection of the half casings may easily result in thermal stress, in turn resulting in failure of both the casing and the mold.